The present invention relates to mass transfer or energy transfer modules that are sanitary and are easy to replace and install. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mass transfer or energy transfer module formed from a mass transfer or energy transfer cartridge, a reusable bowl, a reusable manifold, and a reusable connecting device to connect the mass transfer or energy transfer cartridge, reusable bowl and manifold together.
A variety of modules are utilized to effect mass transfer or energy transfer between two fluids. Representative modules include a degasser where one fluid comprises a liquid containing a gas while the other fluid is a gas at subatmospheric pressure wherein the two fluids are separated by a gas permeable membrane. Another such module is a gasification device wherein one fluid is a gas at superatmospheric pressure and the second fluid is a liquid in which the gas is soluble wherein the fluids are separated by a gas permeable membrane. A third module is a heat exchanger wherein a hot fluid and a cool fluid are separated by a nonpermeable heat conducting material. The mass transfer or energy transfer module can comprise a manifold, a bowl for housing one fluid and a cartridge for housing a second fluid. Thus, when constructing the mass transfer or energy transfer module, the cartridge and the bowl are separately secured to and sealed to the manifold head. In addition, upon completion of mass transfer or energy transfer, the bowl and cartridge are separately removed from the head. This separate removal requires that the bowl be moved a distance substantially greater than the entire length of the cartridge thereby exposing the cartridge to permit its removal. Thereafter, the exposed cartridge is removed by hand or with a hand tool. Since the bowl must be moved the length of the cartridge, the space within which the bowl and cartridge are positioned must accommodate this removal step.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,572, to provide a filter assembly which cooperates with a bowl to produce a filter cartridge-bowl construction which can be demounted as a single unit from a manifold. This filter assembly is not used for mass transfer or energy transfer between two fluids. It is used to filter a fluid. The filter cartridge is connected to the bowl by bayonet connections on the cartridge which fit into grooves within the interior surface of the bowl. The bayonet connections are formed integrally with the cartridge such as by being molded as a single unit. When the cartridge is so-configured, it can only be used with a bowl configured to accept the bayonet. This is undesirable since it prevents the so-configured cartridge to be used with presently produced bowls configured to not accept this cartridge. This, in turn, severely reduces the market for the so-configured cartridge. In addition, the bayonet connections are positioned below the top surface of the cartridge so that they fit into grooves in the bowl also positioned below the top surface of the cartridge. When the bayonets are so-positioned, positioning in the grooves is made more difficult by the reduced visibility.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mass transfer or energy transfer medium or cartridge which permits its use in a plurality of bowls of different configurations. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a cartridge which includes a connection means between the cartridge and a bowl with means that are not movable relative to the cartridge during mass transfer or energy transfer utilizing two fluids. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a cartridge having a connection means which are clearly visible so that connection of the cartridge to the bowl is facilitated. Such a cartridge would promote ease of inserting the filter cartridge into the bowl, and would reduce the space required to install the mass transfer or energy transfer module.